Battus
by DrayMioneInLove
Summary: Deux ennemis peuvent-ils avoir un secret en commun ? Malgré leur haine passée, leur sera-t-il possible de s'en sortir ?


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Il y a des siècles que je n'ai pas posté, mais me revoilà.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais bien à __**JKR**_ _. Seule l'histoire m'appartient...  
Laissez-moi vos avis, ça me fera très plaisir ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Sur le sol froid et humide du cachot, se tenait un jeune homme allongé, marqué par les coups et les sorts en tous genres. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le silence régnait mais il n'osait pas bouger. Peur de souffrir à cause de ses blessures. Peur qu'il soit toujours là, attendant le bon moment pour frapper à nouveau.

Deux semaines qu'il subissait ce traitement. Deux semaines que les vacances de Noël avaient commencé. Son père n'avait pas supporté sa faiblesse devant Dumbledore, faiblesse qui avait entraînée la chute du Lord noir et le lui faisait payer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. A son retour de Poudlard, il lui avait confisqué sa baguette et sa chouette, le privant de tout moyen de défense ou de communication avec l'extérieur. Ses journées étaient rythmées par la violence que son père exerçait sur lui. Sa mère avait bien essayé de lui venir en aide mais avait subi elle aussi les coups portés par cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus depuis bien longtemps.

Il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il se prépara mentalement à recevoir de nouveaux coups mais fut soulagé de sentir l'odeur du parfum de sa mère emplir la pièce. Avec beaucoup de douceur, elle entreprit de soigner ses blessures les plus sérieuses.

\- Dray, murmura-t-elle, je suis désolée de ne pas savoir te protéger. Ton père est parti. Tu vas aller chez Blaise et de là-bas tu retourneras au château. Le directeur vous attend.  
\- Je refuse de te laisser ici. Quand il va s'apercevoir de mon absence, il voudra se venger...  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je saurais me défendre. Je ne serais plus jamais faible devant lui. Je refuse de te perdre. Maintenant file. Je t'enverrais un hibou dans quelques jours.

Après une dernière étreinte, chose qu'ils avaient eu peu l'habitude de partager, ils se séparèrent à regret. Le jeune sorcier ne put contenir son émotion en laissant derrière lui sa mère. Après quelques secondes à voyager dans le réseau des cheminées, il arriva chez Blaise qui l'attendait avec sa valise. Il ne posa pas de question au blond, se contentant d'échanger une étreinte amicale. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, les mots étaient inutiles.

\- Il faut qu'on parte Drake. Ton père découvrira vite ton absence et c'est ici qu'il viendra te chercher en premier.

Celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête et malgré l'appréhension suivit son ami qui attrapa un vieux livre négligemment posé sur la table. Le portoloin les amena directement dans le bureau du vieux directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier qui semblait les attendre, les observa quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête en direction du brun.

Les deux Serpentard regagnèrent leur salle commune dans le silence. Le blond appréhendait beaucoup de se retrouver parmi ses camarades vert et argent.

\- Personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, fit Draco à son meilleur ami.

Le brun signifia son accord et après que le blond eut remis un masque froid, ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis la chute de Voldemort et grâce au directeur, la majorité des Serpentard avaient échappé à leur destin de mangemort. Malgré tout, certains partageaient encore les idées du Lord noir et il ne pouvait pas paraître faible devant eux. Il était aussi bien trop fier pour avouer qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Une fois dans l'intimité de son dortoir, et après que Blaise se fut assuré qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés, le blond annula le sort qui masquait ses blessures.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ? Demanda le brun en voyant l'ampleur des blessures de son camarade. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir tout soigner...  
\- Non ! On va se débrouiller. Je ne veux pas courir le risque que quelqu'un sache.

Blaise passa près d'une heure, armé de sa baguette et d'un livre de médicomagie, à essayer de soigner son ami. Lucius n'y avait pas été de main morte et le brun se demandait comment son ami avait survécu. Il avait fait de son mieux mais certaines blessures étaient trop profondes.  
Silencieusement, Draco remercia le Serpentard avant d'utiliser une nouvelle fois un sort lui permettant de masquer son état. Il lui fallut tout son sang-froid pour ne pas grimacer de douleur en rejoignant la Grande Salle pour dîner.

Les jours passèrent. Draco masquait sa douleur et son inquiétude car sa mère ne lui avait rien envoyé malgré sa promesse. Celle-ci fut accrue ce vendredi-là lorsqu'il reçut un billet de son père au déjeuner. " _Demain. 14h. Pré-au-Lard._ " Il savait ce que cela signifiait mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le jeune homme eut beaucoup de mal à rester concentré durant le cours de potion de cet après-midi-là. Il n'avait même pas protesté quand le professeur Rogue l'avait associé à la préfète des Gryffondor. Celle-ci avait bien remarqué le comportement étrange du jeune homme depuis le retour des vacances mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Elle ne dit rien non plus quand elle dut faire équipe avec le blond pour la fabrication de la potion du jour. Draco était ailleurs, ça elle l'avait bien remarqué. Il avait failli faire exploser le chaudron plusieurs fois depuis le début du cours et il devait une fière chandelle à la brunette qui les avait sauvés plus d'une fois. Elle voulait l'aider mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. D'autant qu'après toutes ces années de haine, elle ne savait pas s'il serait prêt à accepter son soutien. Quand la fin du cours arriva, Hermione, prise d'une audace qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas, glissa un petit morceau de parchemin dans le livre de potion du Serpentard et fila rejoindre ses amis.

Draco avait vu le manège de la jeune femme mais n'en dit mot, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il récupéra discrètement le billet et le glissa dans sa poche avant de rejoindre Blaise.

\- Il m'a donné rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard, demain, lança le blond une fois qu'ils eurent regagnés leur dortoir.  
\- Tu ne peux pas y aller Drake. Il va te tuer, fit le brun inquiet.  
\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Si je n'y vais pas, il viendra me chercher et ce sera encore pire. Promets-moi que tu t'occuperas de moi sans aller voir Pomfresh.  
\- Mais Drake... Même si j'ai quelques bases, je ne peux pas te soigner. Déjà que tes anciennes blessures ne sont pas totalement guéries...  
\- S'il te plaît...  
\- Bon très bien. Je te le promets, finit-il par lâcher, secouant la tête exaspéré par un tel entêtement.

La nuit fut agitée pour le blond. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. L'idée même de voir son père dans quelques heures le terrorisait, même s'il avait essayé de donner le change face à son meilleur ami. Il se souvint du mot que lui avait laissé la Gryffondor et le tira de sa table de nuit pour le lire. " _Quoi qu'il se passe, si tu as besoin d'aide… HG_ ". Comment avait-elle fait pour deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Il s'endormit, réconforté par l'idée que quelque part dans ce château quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui.

Ce fut la boule au ventre que Draco se rendit au village sorcier cet après-midi-là, suivant de loin la masse des élèves surexcités par cette sortie. Son père n'avait fixé aucun point de rendez-vous. Jusqu'ici il ne s'était pas posé de question mais maintenant qu'il était dans la rue principale du village, grouillante d'élèves, il se demandait comment son père allait le retrouver. Le blond osa même espérer que son père ne lui ferait pas de mal étant donné le nombre de personnes présentes. Mais ce que Malfoy veut, Malfoy l'obtient. Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à rejoindre Blaise et son groupe d'amis, il sentit une main le tirer en arrière. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà ils avaient quitté la foule. Son père l'entraîna vers une bâtisse délabrée au détour d'une ruelle sombre.

\- Tu croyais t'en tirer comme ça ? Fit le patriarche Malfoy d'un ton sarcastique. _Stupefix. Endoloris._ Tu ne cesses de me décevoir Draco. Je pensais pourtant que tu finirais par comprendre la leçon. Au moins maintenant ta mère l'a comprise...

À ces mots, une lueur d'effroi traversa le regard du jeune sorcier. Son père la vit et se mit à rire continuant de le torturer.

\- Quand je pense qu'elle a essayé de te protéger. La pauvre si elle voyait à quoi tu en es réduit, étalé par terre comme un minable. Mais tu dois payer les conséquences de ton échec Draco. Le maître est mort. J'ai perdu ma place. _Endoloris_.

Ce dernier sort fut d'une puissance telle que Draco crut son heure venue. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher, des voix dans le lointain puis plus rien. Le vide absolu. Juste une douleur intense. Mort ? Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il l'était, mais si ça lui permettait de ne plus souffrir, pourquoi pas.

\- Drake ! Tu m'entends ?  
\- Blaise ? Souffla-t-il. Mais...  
\- Calme-toi. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais le laisser te tuer ? Il a filé dès qu'il nous a entendus approcher. Ne bouges pas, on va s'occuper de toi, ajouta le brun en voyant son ami avoir toutes les peines du monde à se relever. Théo, viens m'aider, demanda-t-il au jeune homme resté devant la porte.

Blaise lança sur son ami le même sortilège qu'il avait déjà utilisé pour dissimuler ses blessures. Une fois cela fait, les deux Serpentard se placèrent de chaque côté du blond pour le soutenir afin qu'il marche.

\- On va t'amener à l'infirmerie. Tu es vraiment en sale état cette fois-ci, dit Blaise alors qu'ils cheminaient avec peine vers le château.  
\- Non. C'est hors de question.  
\- Tu as failli mourir Drake ! C'est sérieux.  
\- Tu as promis...

Le brun n'ajouta rien. Il était inutile d'argumenter. S'il ne voulait pas, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Jamais le trajet jusqu'aux cachots ne leur avait paru si long. Quand ils les atteignirent afin, Théo et Blaise soufflèrent de soulagement. Une fois à l'abri des regards, Blaise leva son sortilège révélant l'ampleur des dégâts. Le jeune Nott se raidit devant le spectacle qui lui était offert.

\- Ça va aller Théo. Tu peux y aller maintenant, lui dit-il, comprenant le malaise de son ami.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Après avoir fait jurer à Blaise de lui donner des nouvelles, il quitta le dortoir.

Face à l'ampleur de la tâche, le métis se sentit dépassé. Il ne savait même pas par quoi commencer.

\- Drake, je n'y arriverais pas tout seul...

Le blessé se redressa avec peine, tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet et au prix de quelques efforts en extirpa un morceau de parchemin.

\- Ça te suffirait comme aide ? Murmura-t-il en tendant le mot à son ami.  
\- Euh, oui. Je suppose que oui... Mais comment ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

Le blond, trop fatigué pour répondre, hocha la tête pour montrer son désarroi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et c'était le dernier de ses soucis mais il espérait qu'elle pourrait l'aider.

\- Je vais la chercher, annonça Blaise voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

Le Serpentard quitta la pièce précipitamment. Il fallait qu'il la trouve au plus vite car il ne voulait pas laisser son ami trop longtemps seul dans cet état. Après quelques instants de réflexion, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Pansy avait dit que le Trio s'était disputé et que la lionne avait préféré rester au château alors il supposait qu'elle avait trouvé refuge là-bas. Effectivement, après avoir parcouru quelques rayons, il la trouva, assise seule à une table et entourée de livres et parchemins.

\- Salut Gr… Hermione, lança-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme qui releva la tête.  
\- Zabini. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Ajouta-t-elle voyant que le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé.  
\- Il faut que je te parle. Mais pas ici. Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît.

Elle l'observa quelques instants : il avait l'air préoccupé.

\- D'accord, je t'accompagne. Mais pas de blague, ajouta-t-elle sur la défensive.

Elle rangea ses affaires d'un coup de baguette et suivit le Serpentard qui l'entraîna à travers les couloirs froids menant aux cachots. Heureusement pour eux, les élèves n'étaient pas encore rentrés de leur balade au village voisin, leur permettant d'avancer sans être dérangés. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre devant le portrait qui servait d'entrée aux vert et argent.

\- Pas question que je rentre dans votre antre de serpents sans savoir pourquoi.  
\- J'ai promis de ne rien dire. Mais c'est à propos d'un message que tu lui a laissé...

La jeune fille hocha la tête et suivit le jeune homme qui pénétrait dans sa salle commune. Il la guida jusqu'à son dortoir et verrouilla la porte pour plus de tranquillité. Le sorcier se tourna ensuite vers son ami et leva d'un geste le sortilège qui masquait ses blessures.

\- Comment ? Demanda-t-elle sous le choc.  
\- Il te le racontera lui-même. Le plus urgent pour l'instant c'est de le soigner. Dis-moi que tu connais quelques sorts, souffla-t-il en la suppliant du regard.  
\- Oui. Tu sais avec la guerre...

Elle n'ajouta rien. C'était inutile de toute façon. La guerre n'avait épargné personne. La jeune femme s'approcha du blessé pour évaluer les plaies à soigner en premier. Après ce rapide diagnostic, elle fit apparaître de quoi nettoyer les blessures à vif. Avec toute la délicatesse dont elle fut capable, Hermione entreprit de le débarrasser de toutes les traces de sang séché qui le recouvraient. La tâche s'annonçait longue.

\- Ça va aller Draco, murmura la jeune femme en entendant les gémissements du blond. On va te soigner. Reste fort. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Une fois que toutes les traces de sang eurent disparues, elle s'attaqua à soigner les blessures du jeune homme. Blaise fut impressionné par la maîtrise dont la Gryffondor faisait preuve. Elle était concentrée sur sa tâche, à l'opposé exact de son inquiétude quand elle était arrivée dans la chambre. Il fut attendri en entendant les paroles réconfortantes qu'elle murmurait à celui qui avait été son ancien ennemi.

\- Dis-moi comment je peux t'aider, demanda-t-il conscient de ne pas être d'une grande utilité.

Bien sûr il avait déjà soigné Draco, mais il ne maîtrisait pas vraiment les sorts de guérison contrairement à la jeune femme dont il connaissait tout le talent grâce aux récits d'après guerre. La brune lui expliqua alors avec beaucoup de patience ce qu'il fallait faire et dans quel ordre. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Le silence était seulement rompu par les murmures et les gémissement du blessé.

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ? Demanda Blaise à la jeune femme quand ils eurent fini.  
\- Non, pas tellement... Tu devrais descendre manger pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Je vais rester là pour veiller sur lui le temps que tu remontes.  
\- Merci Hermione. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as accepté de l'aider mais merci, dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

La jeune femme, une fois seule, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu. Tout cela avait fait remonter beaucoup de choses qu'elle croyait derrière elle. Elle était blanche comme un linge et ses mains posées de chaque côté du lavabo tremblaient. Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle se sentait partir quand un cri la fit revenir à l'instant présent. Hermione se précipita vers le Serpentard. Il était en sueur, tremblant et semblait faire un cauchemar.

\- Draco, shhh. Ça va aller, chuchota-t-elle pour le réconforter.  
\- C'est ma mère, réussit-il à articuler malgré la douleur et la fatigue.

\- Repose-toi, on va s'en occuper.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front tant pour le réconforter que pour sceller une promesse muette. Draco sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil agité tandis que la jeune femme tentait de mettre un plan sur pieds. Lorsque Blaise revint de la Grande Salle, le blond dormait profondément.

\- Il faut que l'on parle je crois, fit la brune à l'attention du métis.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda le Serpentard d'un air suspicieux.

\- Ce qui lui est arrivé. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas le droit d'en parler ! Je pense que j'ai bien mérité de comprendre.

\- Très bien mais pas ici. Retrouve-moi dans la Salle sur Demande après le couvre-feu.

\- Entendu. Je serais là, assura la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Viens avec Potter, il ne sera pas de trop. Merci de ton aide Hermione et à tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il coupant court aux interrogations silencieuses de la Gryffondor.

La sorcière rejoignit sa salle commune sans aucune des réponses qu'elle espérait. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Elle sentait qu'elle disposait de toutes les pièce du puzzle sans savoir comment les assembler. Draco avait été sérieusement blessé et cela à de nombreuses reprises. Certaines de ses cicatrices semblaient en effet assez anciennes. Il y avait aussi la forte inquiétude qu'il avait manifesté au sujet de sa mère. C'était tellement éloigné de son comportement habituel, de son masque froid et de son refus de montrer tout sentiment que la jeune femme en avait été bouleversée.

Elle passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame sans prêter attention à ses bavardages. Le calme des couloirs laissa place au bourdonnement des élèves surexcités par la journée passée dans le village voisin. Hermione reprit soudainement pieds dans la réalité et balaya la pièce du regard pour trouver son meilleur ami. Elle le retrouva bien vite, assis comme d'habitude dans une des alcôves aménagées près des fenêtres. Depuis leur retour au château, c'était là qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps. A chaque fois que la nostalgie l'emportait en fait. La guerre lui avait tout pris, tout jusqu'à son meilleur ami que la mort de Fred avait traumatisé. Malgré tous les efforts de ses amis présents au château, il ne parvenait pas à effacer son sentiment de culpabilité.

\- Harry ? L'interpella-t-elle. Ne pose pas de question et suis-moi, fit-elle en l'entraînant vers son dortoir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il surpris du comportement de son amie.

\- Blaise nous attend dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Zabini ?! Je te préviens Mione, j'ai eu ma dose d'aventures pour le siècle à venir.

\- Malf… Draco a besoin de nous. Fais-moi confiance…

\- Bon très bien, céda-t-il devant les yeux suppliants de la brune. Je vais prendre la Carte du Maraudeur et la cape pour plus de tranquillité.

\- Merci Harry, le remercia la jeune femme en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Hermione jeta un sort sur les deux objets pour les cacher dans son sac et les deux amis retournèrent dans la salle commune. Ils s'installèrent dans un recoin de la pièce et attendirent que les élèves montent peu à peu se coucher. Quand ils furent enfin seuls, ils jetèrent un oeil sur la Carte du Maraudeur et voyant que la voie était libre, se glissèrent sous la vieille cape du père d'Harry. Les deux Gryffondor eurent de la chance ce soir-là car ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs et ils atteignirent bien vite le septième étage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, le Serpentard les attendait.

\- Vous avez pris votre temps, rigola-t-il en les invitant à s'installer sur l'un des canapés.

\- Blaise, s'il te plaît, fit la brune en voyant que son ami commençait déjà à perdre patience, on pourrait peut-être parler de ce pourquoi on est là… Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que je fais là, ajouta le Survivant.

\- Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais rien ne doit sortir de cette salle. Draco et sa mère sont en danger, continua le métis après avoir eu l'accord des deux Gryffondor. C'est Lucius qui a attaqué Draco à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi. Si nous n'étions pas intervenu avec Théo, il l'aurait très certainement tué…

\- Il a raison, tu aurais vu ses blessures, expliqua la brune à son meilleur ami qui semblait sceptique. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'en prenait à lui n'est-ce pas ? Il a des cicatrices qui paraissent plus anciennes.

\- Très observatrice. Depuis la fin de la guerre Lucius fait payer ses échecs à Draco et Narcissa. Aucun des deux n'est autorisé à avoir sa baguette lorsqu'ils sont au manoir et Lucius passe sa colère sur eux. A la fin des vacances, Narcissa a aidé son fils à fuir. Elle lui avait promis de lui écrire mais il n'a jamais rien reçu.

\- Ça explique l'inquiétude de Draco pour sa mère...

\- Exact. Il craint qu'il se soit vengé sur elle. Il n'a jamais pu supporter la tendresse qui les unit.

\- Très bien. Mais je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas traîné ici dans le seul but de me conter les malheurs de mon ancien ennemi. Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire ? Les interrompit le jeune Potter lassé d'être mis à l'écart.

\- On ne peut pas laisser faire ça Harry, s'insurgea la brune. Il était avec nous pendant la guerre...

L'interpellé fut surpris par la détresse qu'il percevait chez sa meilleure amie. Son visage était traversé par toutes sortes d'émotions et il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment les interpréter. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus personnel dans la réaction de la jeune femme mais il ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait être. Blaise suivit leur échange silencieux avec beaucoup d'intérêt sans pour autant faire de commentaire.

\- Qu'est ce que vous proposez ? Demanda finalement le Gryffondor pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

\- On ne peut pas laisser faire ça. On doit retrouver Narcissa et empêcher Lucius de nuire un bonne fois pour toute.

\- Il la retient certainement prisonnière au manoir. C'est le seul endroit où il peut la garder sous surveillance constante, expliqua le vert et argent.

\- Alors c'est là-bas que nous devrons agir, trancha Harry retrouvant le calme froid dont il avait fait preuve pendant la guerre.

\- Comment ? Interrogea le Serpentard, surpris par le ton qu'il avait employé.

\- Nous allons tendre un piège à Malfoy senior.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes Harry ?

\- Nous allons envoyé un hibou au manoir pour faire croire à Lucius que Draco va venir sauver sa mère. Il sera tellement obnubilé par l'idée de faire du mal à son fils qu'il ne se doutera de rien.

\- Mais quand il nous verra débarquer, il se rendra bien compte de la supercherie, objecta Hermione.

\- Polynectar, souffla Blaise en pleine réflexion.

\- Un mois ! Tu veux qu'on attende un mois pour s'en occuper ? D'ici à ce que la potion soit prête qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver… De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas y aller à trois. Lucius n'aurait sûrement aucun mal à nous battre. Je ne pourrai jamais préparer autant de potion.

\- Elle a raison, approuva Harry, il nous faut de l'aide…

\- Vous pensez à quoi ? S'inquiéta le Serpentard.

\- L'AD bien sûr ! Répondirent les deux Gryffondor d'une même voix. Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean et Luna voudront sûrement nous aider.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de monde pour un secret... Draco va me tuer.

\- On va sauver Narcissa. Pas besoin de leur parler de Draco, éluda la brune.

\- Très bien mais pas question que les Serpentard restent sur la touche. Théo, Pansy et moi, nous venons avec vous.

\- Évidemment. De toute façon, on a besoin de vous car vous connaissez mieux le manoir que nous. Mais pour la potion ? Souffla Hermione.

\- Rogue bien sûr ! S' exclama Blaise. C'est le parrain de Draco, je suis certain qu'il acceptera de nous aider. Et qui d'autre pourrait avoir cette potion de toute façon ? Il ne reste plus qu'à décider d'une date.

\- Demain, trancha le Gryffondor en voyant l'indécision des deux élèves de Poudlard.

\- Quoi ?! Firent Blaise et Hermione en choeur.

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, vous ne croyez pas ? S'il s'en est pris à Narcissa, nous devons la retrouver.

Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor ne trouvèrent rien à objecter, sachant pertinemment que le Survivant avait raison.

\- Très bien, capitula le vert et argent. Comment veux-tu que l'on s'organise ?

\- On va se répartir les tâches. Hermione, peux-tu t'occuper d'envoyer la vraie-fausse lettre au manoir ? Blaise, si tu pouvais essayer de convaincre Rogue, ajouta le brun en faisant une grimace. Je m'occupe de prévenir les autres.

\- Je propose que l'on se retrouve ici quand chacun aura fini. Nous pourrons ainsi partir à l'aube demain matin sans réveiller tout le monde, proposa la préfète rouge et or.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, approuva le métis. Je me charge de Théo et Pansy aussi. Oh et Hermione, je te ramène un échantillon de l'écriture de Draco, comme ça Lucius n'aura aucun soupçon.

Après que chacun eut approuvé cette organisation, les deux garçons quittèrent la pièce. La brune, pour sa part, resta dans la Salle sur Demande et s'occupa de la réaménager en prévision de la nuit.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, Blaise n'eut aucun mal à convaincre le professeur de potions de les aider. Ce dernier, bien que réticent en apprenant ce qui se tramait, finit par céder, inquiet tant pour son filleul que pour l'épouse Malfoy pour qui il avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect.

\- Malfoy senior est un très bon duelliste. Si jamais vous êtes en difficulté, envoyez-moi un Patronus, fit le directeur des Serpentard en donnant à son élève les quelques flacons de Polynectar qu'il gardait en réserve.

Celui-ci les glissa dans un sac, remercia l'homme marqué par la guerre et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Vu l'heure tardive, il ne restait que quelques élèves près de la cheminée parmi lesquels se trouvaient les deux personnes qu'il était venu chercher.

\- Théo, Pansy ! Il faut que je vous parle.

Les deux interpellés hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation et suivirent leur ami qui se dirigeait vers son dortoir. Ils s'étaient toujours soutenus, surtout pendant la guerre, et avaient promis d'être là les uns pour les autres quoiqu'il se passe. Blaise insonorisa le lit sur lequel Draco dormait toujours et les trois Serpentard s'installèrent pour discuter.

\- Il faut que l'on vienne en aide à Draco, lança de but en blanc le métis. A ce rythme, son père va finir par le tuer.

\- Je suppose que tu as une idée derrière la tête, fit Pansy d'une voix sérieuse.

\- Ce que je vais vous dire parait complètement fou mais les Gryffons ont proposé de nous aider. Avec Hermione et Harry, nous avons mis sur pieds un plan pour mettre fin à _ça_ , poursuivit le jeune homme en voyant les regards ahuris de ses deux amis.

Même s'ils avaient finalement aidé l'Ordre durant la dernière guerre, le Trio d'Or et le Quatuor d'Argent n'étaient pas devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Leurs relations étaient cordiales mais limitées au strict nécessaire. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé qu'ils pourraient faire ça pour eux, leurs anciens ennemis.

\- C'est… Hmm inattendu, fit Théo pensif.

\- On va encore rester sur le côté pour les regarder briller ? Cracha la jeune femme désabusée.

\- Bien sûr que non Pans'. J'ai insisté pour que nous ayons notre place nous aussi. Après tout Draco est notre ami, tenta d'argumenter Blaise pour rassurer la jeune femme qui depuis la fin de la guerre peinait à accorder sa confiance.

\- Bon très bien. Je vous suis, finit par céder la brune devant les regards suppliants de ses deux amis.

\- Merci Pans'. Nous avons rendez-vous à la Salle sur Demande, allons-y.

Blaise, après avoir pris de quoi écrire et un vieux devoir écrit par le blond, entraîna ses amis dans les couloirs sombres du château. Ils eurent de la chance, mais était-ce vraiment un hasard, car ils ne croisèrent personne dans cette partie de l'école.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce du septième étage, Théo et Pansy furent surpris de voir que Blaise n'avait pas menti. Plusieurs Gryffondor étaient présents et semblaient déterminés à leur venir en aide.

\- Approchez-vous, il reste des places, fit Hermione en leur indiquant les derniers coussins libres. Nous terminions d'expliquer le plan à tout le monde mais je suppose que Blaise vous a déjà tout expliqué.

Les nouveaux venus acquiescèrent et s'installèrent aux places indiquées. Après qu'ils aient échangé quelques mots entre eux, le métis rejoignit la préfète de Gryffondor.

\- Ça suffira ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant ce qu'il avait rapporté.

\- Parfait, approuva la jeune femme en regardant de plus près ce qu'il lui montrait.

Les deux sorciers s'installèrent à l'une des tables et se mirent à l'oeuvre. Hermione, qui maîtrisait bien les sorts d'écriture, tenait la plume et couchait sur le parchemin ce que Blaise lui dictait. La lettre se devait d'être la plus proche possible des codes épistolaires des familles de Sang-Purs sans quoi le piège serait vite découvert. Uns fois qu'ils eurent terminés, le Serpentard appela le grand duc de son ami pour qu'il porte le message.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite le petit groupe qui, après quelques minutes d'observation, discutait maintenant joyeusement. Les vieilles rancoeurs n'étaient certainement pas oubliées mais il fallait repartir de l'avant. Le geste que les Gryffondor s'apprêtaient à faire pour leur ancien ennemi les touchait plus qu'ils ne l'auraient bien admis.

La soirée était très avancée quand ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il était l'heure d'aller dormir. La journée du lendemain promettait d'être mouvementée…

Hermione, malgré tous ses efforts pour dormir, mit beaucoup de temps avant de parvenir à fermer les yeux. Voir Draco dans cet état avait ranimé en elle des images qu'elles croyaient définitivement derrière elle. En arrivant à Poudlard, elle s'était plongée dans le travail, se forgeant une image de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. C'était un moyen de se protéger, de se tenir à l'écart des questions sur sa vie moldue, une vie qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir effacer. La jeune femme n'en avait jamais parlé, pas même à ses meilleurs amis. Par crainte de leurs réactions, par pudeur, par envie de recommencer à zéro peut-être aussi. L'uniforme puis un sortilège découvert au hasard d'une lecture avait jusque là réussi à camoufler son terrible secret : pendant des années ses parents l'avait battue. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne tout avait commencé lorsque les premiers signes de sa magie étaient apparus. Comme si les coups pouvaient faire taire ce qu'elle était vraiment. La nuit, recroquevillée dans son lit, elle priait pour que dans le monde magique sa vie soit plus douce.

Blaise fut tiré de son sommeil par des gémissements. En cherchant l'origine de ces bruits, il se rendit compte que la préfète rouge et or semblait très agitée. Comme il était maintenant totalement réveillé, il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de la jeune femme.

\- Hermione, shh… Réveille-toi. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

\- Bl… Blaise ? Mais…

\- Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité ici.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dormais pas. Je pensais à demain, mentit-il.

A l'évocation du lendemain, la jeune femme se tendit. Le Serpentard sentit qu'il avait touché un point sensible mais n'osa rien dire. Après tout, si la brune voulait se confier à lui, elle le ferait de son plein gré.

\- Tout se passera bien. Malfoy senior ne nous fait pas peur, lâcha-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence. Draco ne mesure pas la chance qu'il a d'avoir des gens pour le soutenir, murmura-t-elle.

Le métis fut surpris de cette dernière phrase. Pour lui, comme pour beaucoup de personnes dans le château, le Trio d'Or avait toujours représenté un idéal en ce qui concernait l'amitié mais visiblement, la réalité était un peu différente. La brune ne semblait pas avoir trouvé le soutien dont elle avait pu avoir besoin. Au fond de lui, Blaise avait de la peine.

\- Ne crois pas qu'il l'ignore. Même s'il ne dit rien, il sait ce qu'il vous doit, à toi plus particulièrement. Le moment venu, il ne se défilera pas, lâcha-t-il en espérant que la brune comprenne le message.

Ces dernières paroles mirent fin à leur discussion et le Serpentard regagna son lit laissant la jeune femme pensive. Après quelques minutes passées à méditer, la brune avala le contenu d'un flacon de potion sans rêve et se rendormit.

Aux aurores, l'expédition se prépara. Bien sûr, l'enjeu était moindre que pendant la Grande Bataille mais malgré tout l'ambiance était lourde. Deux équipes furent constituées : l'une devait retrouver Narcissa et l'autre mettre Lucius hors d'état de nuire. Les Serpentard, répartis dans les deux équipes, avaient pour mission de les guider dans le dédale des couloirs du manoir. Ils transplanèrent à une centaine de mètres de la propriété avant que chacun avale une fiole de Polynectar. Une fois la métamorphose terminée, Hermione se chargea de réajuster les tenues de chacun. Tout devait être absolument irréprochable.

Chacune des équipes se mit en route suivant un plan bien établi. Tout avait été calculé pour qu'aucun d'eux ne soit repéré. Le groupe chargé de récupérer la mère de Draco pénétra dans le manoir par une porte dérobée à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à accéder à ses appartements, profitant de la diversion créée par le second groupe.

Blaise s'était proposé pour servir d'appât au père Malfoy. En se mettant en première ligne, il prenait tous les risques mais il se devait de protéger son meilleur ami. Comme prévu Lucius attendait l'arrivée de son fils de pied ferme. Le faux Draco n'avait même pas commencé à monter les marches du perron qu'il fût touché par un puis plusieurs sorts. Il s'écroula sans avoir eu le temps de se défendre. A peine avait-il heurté le sol que les autres sortirent de leurs cachettes et désarmèrent Malfoy senior.

Ils n'avaient pas gagné pour autant car au contact de Voldemort, l'ancien mangemort avait appris à maîtriser la magie sans baguette. Les jeunes sorciers savaient qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Le combat s'engagea. Les sorts volaient dans tous les sens, rappelant à tous les scènes qu'ils avaient vécues durant la Grande Bataille.

Dans le manoir, l'équipe de Pansy avait finalement réussi à retrouver Narcissa. Non sans mal d'ailleurs car Lucius avait pris soin de mettre des barrières pour empêcher quiconque d'avancer. Les sortilèges donnèrent du fil à retordre aux jeunes sorciers mais grâce à leur travail en équipe, ils finirent par en venir à bout.

En entrant dans la chambre, ils découvrirent une femme à l'exact opposé de celle qu'ils connaissaient. Le patriarche n'y avait pas été de main morte et les élèves de Poudlard furent horrifiés du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Hermione lança quelques sorts pour tenter de soulager un peu les douleurs de la mère de Draco. Alarmée par le vacarme venant de l'extérieur, elle prit ensuite la parole.

\- OK. Pansy, Luna, occupez-vous de Narcissa, envoyez un Patronus aux professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore pour leur expliquer la situation. Elle est bien trop faible pour transplaner... Surtout restez sur vos gardes, avait-elle ajouté d'une voix étrangement calme.

\- Et vous ? Demanda la Serpentard.

\- On va aider les autres.

Tout le monde approuva et les sorciers concernés sortirent de la pièce. Hermione, qui avait en apparence un masque froid et concentré, avait bien du mal à contenir sa rage. Elle revoyait sans cesse les images des coups qu'elle-même avait reçus, ses cicatrices la tiraillaient comme pour se rappeler à elle. Mais c'était différent maintenant. Elle était devenue forte, puissante aussi. Jamais plus personne ne lèverait la main sur elle.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée du manoir. Hermione n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour analyser la situation : Malfoy senior gardait pour le moment l'avantage malgré le surnombre en faveur des jeunes sorciers. La Gryffondor, guidée par sa rage, avança sur le perron et lança un puissant _Impedimenta_ qui paralysa immédiatement l'ancien mangemort. Il tomba raide sur le sol. Aveuglée par sa haine, elle adressa à l'homme à terre un _Doloris_ , lui aussi très puissant à en juger par les cris qu'il avait poussés. Lorsque la brune voulut recommencer, elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Calme-toi Hermione, c'est fini, lui murmura le jeune homme pour tenter de l'apaiser tandis que les autres s'occupaient de ligoter Lucius.

La préfète n'opposa pas de résistance et finit par fondre en larmes dans les bras de Blaise. Dans la tête du jeune homme, les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se mettre en place. Il la tenait toujours contre lui quand Dumbledore et Rogue arrivèrent. Le directeur de Serpentard s'occupa de Narcissa tandis que le professeur Dumbledore se saisit du prisonnier et transplana aussitôt.

\- Personne n'est blessé ? Demanda le potionniste lorsqu'il ressortit du manoir quelques minutes plus tard. Il est tant de rentrer au château, reprit le professeur après que tout le monde lui ait répondu par la négative.

Hermione était toujours inconsolable et seule la présence du métis semblait l'apaiser un peu. Par deux ou trois, les élèves transplanèrent. Harry échangea quelques mots avec les deux sorciers, puis ayant eu l'assurance que le jeune homme veillerait sur sa meilleure amie, il rentra à son tour.

\- Je crois que l'on devrait rentrer maintenant, ça fait un moment que nous sommes là, finit par dire le brun. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Hermione, ajouta-t-il en voyant la crainte dans les yeux de la brune.

\- Je voudrais voir Draco en rentrant, murmura-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr. Il sera sûrement content de te voir.

Blaise les fit transplaner devant les grilles du château et ils se rendirent ensemble jusqu'à la salle commune des vert et argent. Théo et Pansy, qui étaient au chevet du blond, quittèrent la pièce après s'être assurés que les nouveaux arrivants n'avaient besoin de rien.

\- Je crois que je vais vous laisser discuter...

\- Tu peux rester. Après tout ce que tu as fait, je pense que tu as le droit à la vérité toi aussi... Comment te sens-tu Draco ? Ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de centaures, mais je suppose que ça pourrait être pire. Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Blaise, tu as eu de _ses_ nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami inquiet de la réponse.

\- C'est fini Drake. Rogue l'a transporté à l'infirmerie. Elle est en sécurité. Rogue nous enverra un hibou quand tu pourras aller la voir…

\- Et lui ?

\- Hors d'état de nuire. Nous l'avons capturé et Dumbledore l'a amené à Azkaban, expliqua-t-il.

\- "Nous" ?

\- Les Gryffys et bien sûr Théo, Pansy et moi.

\- Vous ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la brune.

\- Oui, nous. J'en avais trop vu pour rester ici sans rien faire. Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ça…

\- Comment ça ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle semblait lutter contre ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Mes parents n'ont jamais accepté que je sois celle que je suis. Ils m'ont battu à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion pour tenter d'"effacer" ma différence. Et il n'y avait personne pour me sauver. J'étais rejetée par les moldus et malgré mes efforts, les sorciers aussi me rejetaient. Toutes les insultes que je recevais ravivaient le souvenir des coups. Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai souffert…

Hermione éclata en sanglots. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de cela à quelqu'un, la première fois qu'elle mettait des mots sur l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu. Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient dire ou faire. Soudain, ils culpabilisaient de leurs erreurs de jeunesse.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota Draco tête baissée, visiblement honteux.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ? Dumbledore ou McGonagall auraient pu te protéger…

\- J'avais honte d'être aussi faible, je suppose. Et c'était mon secret, personne ne devait savoir...

A ces mots, Blaise eut un léger sourire en direction de son meilleur ami.

\- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, fit-il en souriant.

\- Comment tu as su pour moi ? Hésita Draco.

\- Un ensemble de petites choses : tu ne t'amusais plus de nous dans les couloirs, tu semblais plus distant qu'avant, plusieurs fois j'ai cru lire de la souffrance dans ton regard… Il y a aussi eu le cours de potion durant lequel tu as tenté de battre le record du nombre d'explosion du chaudron détenu par Neville, s'amusa la jeune femme.

Les deux Serpentard s'amusèrent à l'évocation des nombreuses explosions provoquées par le jeune Gryffondor. La bonne humeur se dissipa vite, le poids des révélations se faisant lourd dans chacun des esprits.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à te reconstruire ? Demanda le blond après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir réussi. Mes souvenirs me hantent toujours. Ils ressurgissent parfois, ranimés par une parole, une odeur… Ce que je sais c'est que je ne me laisserai plus faire, je n'aurai plus peur parce que je suis devenue bien plus forte.

Elle s'arrêta, méditant sur ses dernières paroles. Oui c'était certain, toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées avaient contribuées à faire d'elle la jeune femme forte qu'elle était aujourd'hui. De son côté, Draco éprouvait soudain beaucoup d'admiration pour la jeune femme. La vie n'avait pas été des plus tendres avec elle et malgré cela, la brune avait toujours trouvé la force de se battre.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas seul, avoua-t-il les yeux rivés sur sa couverture qu'il trouvait tout à coup très intéressante.

\- Personne n'a parlé de le faire seul. Tu as des amis prêts à t'aider, et je le suis aussi. Je sais bien que nous n'avons jamais été amis, mais je sais par quoi tu es passé et il est hors de question que je t'abandonne.

Le Serpentard touché par ses mots ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire sincère. Il en était certain maintenant tout irait bien. Soulagé, il se laissa gagner par le sommeil sous les regards attendris de Blaise et d'Hermione qui le laissèrent se reposer.


End file.
